


conditioning

by yangji



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, The whole thing is one big innuendo, and using dirty words, but nothing really happens, rated T for talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji
Summary: Asmodeus has a suspicion about your relationship with Beelzebub. He brings it up in a way only the Avatar of Lust can.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	conditioning

After weeks of narrow eyed glances and thoughtful nail tapping, Asmodeus corners you in homeroom as the last bell of the day rings.

He purrs your name to get your attention and you immediately know you’re in trouble. “Not to say you haven’t always been a cute little thing, but you've changed so much since you arrived here. You’re positively glowing.”

You would be more flattered—because it’s true, you’ve grown much surer of yourself these past few months—if the way he said glowing didn’t sound like a double-edged sword, sleek against your neck as it waits for you to move. One wrong step and everything will come flowing out.

“Thanks for noticing, Asmo.”

He hooks his arm with your own as you both move down the hall, the immediate path appearing as other students shuffle out of your way. Humming thoughtfully, he pats your forearm.

“You’ve _got_ to tell me your secret, sweetie. You must workout _all_ the time.” The corners of his lips turn up in an affable smile.

You shrug and shake your head. Maybe this conversation is just that and his inflections just Asmo being his dramatic self. “Other than doing tasks, not really, but I never danced or anything back home either, so it’s a good workout.”

His mouth pops open in surprise. “No way! I’m so jealous. If I ate out with Beelzebub after school every day like you do, I’d be as big as house right now!” He makes a face like that might be the end of the world, which gives you enough time to come up with an excuse.

“Well, it's not like all we do is eat.” He looks back at you with a renewed smirk and you falter. “Like, we go shopping and stuff too.”

“You're going shopping without me? I thought I was your exclusive fashion consultant.” He puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

The House of Lamentation waits not even five minutes away, and you can see a large figure through the window standing in the foyer as you approach. You thank the first deity that comes to mind that you've survived a conversation with Asmodeus without getting flustered, when he ruins it.

“You know, I had this girl friend, same exact thing happened to her. She could eat everything she wanted, barely worked out, but her body was amazing and she had that same glow! You wanna know her secret?” And before you can answer—you would have said no based on the glint in his eye—he finishes, “She was getting fucked every day.”

Or maybe this conversation is exactly what you thought it was, just the Avatar of Lust being the Avatar of Lust.

You choke, stopping a moment to catch your breath. “Asmodeus!” you attempt to chide him but the lack of air in your lungs makes it difficult to imbue your voice with any authority. The Cheshire-like grin he sports tells you he's not at all remorseful as he tugs you along.

“All I'm saying,” he laughs, “is you've got the permanent afterglow of someone getting it on the regular and I'm pretty sure I know who's giving it to you.”

He pulls open the front door to reveal Beelzebub waiting, looking down at you expectantly.

“I'm about to go get something to eat.” If he notices the sly smile his brother wears, then he doesn't say anything. His gaze is fixed on you. Bless his sweet, wrong-place-wrong-time heart. “You’re coming with me, right?”

Like Pavlov's dog, an innate desire flares within you at the promise of those familiar words.

“You two have fun,” Asmo sing songs with a wink and a wave as he climbs the stairs. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

**Author's Note:**

> promise i'm still working on that Beel smut, but i've had this pinging around in my head for a while and it finally came to me. (might continue this later...)


End file.
